Agricultural harvesters such as combines are typically equipped with a harvesting header. For instance, corn headers are specifically designed to pick up corn, and vary in size (e.g., two row units, twelve row units, etc.). As the harvester moves through the field, each row unit passes between rows of corn. Corn header row units typically use gathering chains or other mechanisms to covey crop material and ears rearward toward a cross auger. A set of driven stalk rolls, which may rotate based on the speed of the harvester, grabs the corn stalks and forces them downward between stripper plates. The ears of corn are snapped free of the stalk and the cross auger passes the ears to the feeder housing of the harvester. When the harvesting job is completed, the corn header is transported based on a fore and aft length that may be limited by regulations, and stored. Each stalk roll resides beneath a corn row divider assembly that includes a snout and gatherer hood. When one or more row units require servicing, the snout and gathering hood for one or more corn row divider assemblies may be raised to enable access to the row units or stalk roll associated with the row units. In each case, the corn header and corn row divider assembly configuration (e.g., overall arrangement and dimensions) during harvesting operations (e.g., operational configuration) is typically different than a non-operational configuration (e.g., for transport and/or storage).